Love is forever
by the Demon Fox
Summary: Summary in the story. I suck at them. whoops oh well, Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is after Gaara gets the one tail taken away from him. Um, I suck at summaries. Brief story behind Autumn: Autumn is Naruto's twin and has part of the Kyuubi sealed in her. She ran away to the Sand village after the 1****st**** chuunin exams. So yeah… please r&r!**

I ran through the trees, crashing through low branches. I didn't dare look back. I knew they were chasing me. I could hear them behind me. I soon came to a wide clearing. I stopped out of breath from the long chase. I turned around and saw their black cloaks. They had been chasing me from the border of the lands of wind and fire. I would know those damned cloaks anywhere.

"Ready to give up, Jinchuriki?"

"I have to admit I'm impressed. I didn't think you could run that long."

"Was that supposed to be an insult? We've fought stronger than you and won. We have almost everyone of you, including your precise Kazekage."

"Don't talk as if you're better than Gaara! Besides, you'll never be able to get me or my brother!" I turned and started running again. Suddenly, there was a small explosion. It had enough force to knock me down. I lost my vision for a minute while my ears rung.

"Tobi, head back to base. I'll get her and bring her back, un."

"Okay dokie, deidara. Just don't use your so called art and kill yourself."

"I'll use it to kill you if you don't shut up, un!" my vision now recovered, I saw the blonde throw something at his partner that made another explosion. I rolled onto my stomach and tried to stand. I yelped in pain and fell. I grabbed my ankle and winced. I knew it was broke when the blonde turned to me.

"Are you ok?" he walked over.

"Why do you care? It just makes me easier to catch." I snapped.

"I don't want to catch or hurt you, un."

"But you're…"

"I know I'm Akatsuki, but why do you think I sent Tobi away. He would hurt you." He knelt down to me.

"But why would you want to help me?" I noticed he was kinda cute. I mentally slapped myself. _"He was just trying to kill you, idiot."_ I thought.

"Because you're beautiful. It would be horrible to destroy such a pretty piece of art." I felt myself blush. "You are ok, right? I'd didn't really mean to hurt you. May I? "He nodded to my ankle. I let him look at it while watching him closely. His hair was bright yellow and covered half his face. He was actually quite good looking.

"Thank god, you're okay. I'm Deidara by the way." He stood and held out his hand to help me stand. I took his hand and was able to put some weight on it because the Kyuubi had already started to heal me.

"You handsome as well. I'm Autumn." I brushed some of my red hair out of my face.

"I'm really sorry. I wanted to stop chasing you a whi-" I cut him off with a kiss.

"I forgive you." I took a breath from the kiss.

This is how it began


	2. Chapter 2

Few months later

We lay on the ground, about 50 yards from the Akatsuki base, snuggled into each other. He had his arms wrapped around me and I was pressed into his chest. I could hear his heartbeat. I sighed. "_If only we could stay like this"_ I thought. I slowly opened my eyes. I lifted my head so I could see his sleeping face. His blonde bangs, that usually covered the left side of his face, was now spread out covering a majority of his face. I kissed his cheek. He awoke with a groan.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty."

"I'm not the beauty laying here."

"I have to leave soon."

"Me too."

"I don't want to."

"Me either."

He relinquished me from his arms. We both sat up. We did this almost every time. He slid on his cloak as I put my headband through my belt loops. After we got dressed, we hugged.

"Please don't die." I knew that Sasori, Hidan, and Kakazu had passed because of their association with the Akatsuki.

"I'll be careful. You too." Deidara said. We stood, hugging, in silence for a few minutes.

"Every goodbye sucks." He broke the silence.

"Lets change it then. See you later. I have to go. Love you." I kissed him quickly and left. I turned to see him leaving as well. I sighed again before running through the sand back to the village.

It took me about an hour but I finally made it back. Luckily we always wake up before the sun was up so no one would notice me being gone or the same to Deidara. I quickly walked into the village and ran to my house I shared with Gaara. I walked into the house and quietly closed the door

"Where'd you go?" I jumped at the voice.

"Gaara, you scared me." I walked into the kitchen. He was leaning against the counter, half a glass of water near him.

"That didn't answer my question."

"Shouldn't you be asleep."

"Couldn't sleep. Not that unnatural for me. You're avoiding my question." He straightened.

"I was just out for a walk."

"Ok. Don't forget we have a meeting of council in 2 hours." He left to his room. I walked to the shower to get ready, my mind racing about Deidara.


End file.
